


Have I Known You Twenty Seconds or Twenty Years?

by bubblelaureno



Series: Love Can Be Chosen [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Femslash February 2021First meeting.This is stand-alone, you can read without reading LCBC. This is basically Marisol’s thoughts on first meeting Alecto.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Love Can Be Chosen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137677
Kudos: 1





	Have I Known You Twenty Seconds or Twenty Years?

First meeting.

Being the final girl to enter the room was difficult. Marisol could feel her hands shaking from the eight cups of coffee she’d had before she arrived at the Villa. She was nervous, meeting a group of new girls wasn’t exactly her type of situation.  _ Olivia was your only friend, and we saw how that turned out. Try for at least being friendly with them, even if you’re still quite isolated.  _

She stopped before getting to the door, taking a deep breath and fiddled with her long hair.  _ Go on. No point in staying back. _

She opened the door and slipped inside, and made her way towards the other girls. As her heels click against the floor, she notices a shorter brunette turn to face her. She appeared to be shorter than herself, which at only 5’2 was difficult to do. She preferred to wear 4 inch heels to make up the difference in heights, so came across as 5’6. 

She looked over to the other girls and tried not to focus on the shorter brunette. The other girl turned her stomach into knots without even trying, her simple effortless beauty and presence took over Marisol. Her words were locked in her throat, it took a considerable amount of strength to speak.

“Hi, I’m Marisol,” she allowed herself to look back at the other girl.

“That’s a very pretty name. I’m Alecto by the way,” Alecto gave her a soft smile, reaching her lighter brown eyes.  _ Alecto. That’s a pretty name. Rather unusual too.  _

“Thank you!” Marisol grinned back without questioning herself. She moved closer to Alecto.  _ Be careful. You don’t even know if she’s bisexual yet.  _

She fought the urge to fiddle with her hands and held them still in her lap as she sat next to Alecto. 

“We were just saying it’s important that the girls support each other, although that will be harder when the boys arrive. I’m Lottie, and that’s Hannah and Hope. You already know Alecto,” Lottie pointed to each girl in turn.

“I respect that we should be friends, but I go after what I want. I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like…” Marisol felt the eyes of the other girls boring into her, so cuts herself off mid sentence. She tripped over her words as she continued her speech. “L...look, I didn’t come here to make enemies...but I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings,” she explained. She noticed Alecto’s ears prick up, and the other girl looked at her again while she pushed her glasses up her nose.  _ Is she the same? Or did she like you before and you’ve ruined your only chance at a friendship?  _

She noticed how the other girl appeared to be staring into the distance, and her stomach turned slightly.  _ It isn’t you, right? She just does that kind of thing anyway. Why do you ever care? You just met, and you don’t believe in soulmates, right? The soulmate words theory is just a load of bullshit, you don’t believe a word of it.  _

Marisol struggled to keep tabs on the conversation, her attention distracted by Alecto beside her.

“You’ve got to be brave if you’re going to find love,” Hope said, touching Hannah’s shoulder in an attempt at comforting her.

“I’m more of the quiet and mysterious type myself. I think there’s something interesting about keeping yourself back. I prefer to not reveal everything at once,” Alecto replied from next to her and smiled at Hannah.  _ Interesting. Quiet confidence, that’s what she has. That explained why she’s fairly quiet compared to the others, she sits back and observes. That’s pretty similar to you. And she cares about others too, she’s pretty peaceful.  _

“I’m glad it’s not just me,” Hannah returned Alecto’s smile. 

“I’m not about that take-it-easy lifestyle. I don’t know how I’d manage everything if I did: friends, family, work, dating, studying, reading, hobbies…” Marisol replied.  _ Little do they know that you don’t really have friends yourself. Apart from Charlotte, but she was Olivia’s first, and has latched onto you because she left. She’s still the only friend you have, you find it hard to make friends. You have to have such a high quantity of plans to survive, most people think it’s too much. You thrive that way, and don’t understand people who don’t plan. The act of planning calms you down. _

“That’s a lot, hun. How do you manage?” Hannah turned to her. She appeared surprised at the level of dedication Marisol devoted to her detailed plans. 

“I drink a lot of coffee. Likely too much, I could go for one now, actually,” Marisol explained.  _ You’re very likely addicted to coffee, the headaches you get if you don’t maintain your required caffeine intake are hardly healthy.  _

Marisol tapped her leg, the nerves from before making her hands shake. The unexpected silence swallowed up the room, the only sound was nervous breath. She heard a beep in the silence and jumped slightly.  _ The very first text of the entire season. You’ll struggle to get used to that, you have your phone on silent usually. It does make you difficult to contact, but people have to be mindful of that roadblock when contacting you. _

Lottie retrieved her phone and read aloud the text. It appeared that the competition had begun for real, now. She hoped to not be first to pick, but not last either.

Alecto’s phone beeped beside her, and she noticed a flicker of concern flash across the other girl’s face.  _ She doesn’t want to be the first, either. _

She watched Alecto stare at her phone, before reading it aloud. “The girl going first will be Alecto!” Marisol noticed the way Alecto put on a brave face, she fooled the others pretty convincingly, but Marisol could tell her doubts reflected on her face. 

“Good luck!” she smiled at Alecto, who gave only a wisp of a smile in response before leaving.  _ How is it possible that you’ve fallen hard for someone you don’t even know? Really, you, the one who’s the opposite of a hopeless romantic.  _

__


End file.
